Plush n' Stuff
by Amber Glow
Summary: What happens when you wake up one Neopian day and find a plushie staring at you in the eye? What happens when the plushie you once loved decided to cover Neopia in swiss cheese? Read and find out. (a funny neopian adventure series. Please R&R)


**Plush n' Stuff **

**Prologue: A Backyard scene **

"Ewww…get that thing away from me!"

"It's only a plushie!"

"No, gross! I don't play with dolls!"

Tammy, a young blue Zafara, whimpered. Why was her brother always so mean? She looked at the beautiful air faerie doll in her hands.

"You won't even look at it?"

"No!" Cried the electric gelert, covering his eyes with his paws.

Tammy had gone through a bunch of trouble to get the air faerie doll that she held in her hands. It could only be found in the Hidden Tower, and was very expensive. Two years ago, Tammy had asked permission from her owner, May, to start saving up for the doll. Tammy then had to go through extremely complicated secret service missions to earn enough money to buy it.

Now that it was finally hers, Zlick would not even look at it!

"It's not going to kill you, Zlick!" Tammy persuaded, shoving the doll into her brother's face.

Zlick would still not remove his eyes. "I can see it now…evil dolls with red glowing eyes…crawling…coming towards me…oh the horror!"

Tammy threw the doll at him. It bounced off his head and landed in the dirt. Horrified at what she had done, Tammy instantly ran over and brushed the doll off.

"I-Is it s-safe?" Zlick asked in a false whimper.

Defeated, Tammy put the doll in her bag. "Yeah."

Smiling, Zlick opened his eyes and punched her playfully. "Dolls are for babies!"  
"Sure, Zlick. So, when I become a world famous plushie factory owner, I'll be sure and tell everyone what you said."

Suddenly, a helicopter came whizzing over their heads. In a very stylish ancient helio-fu form, the helicopter landed on the ground and May jumped out of it. Then, the helicopter was gone.

Zlick rolled his eyes. "Uhh…are you going to ask us where you were?"

May shrugged. "If I did, I would have to kill you."

"I can already do that!" Tammy exclaimed, rummaging around in her bag from the doll. "Watch this!" She shoved the doll in Zlick's face.

Zlick immediately jumped ten feet in the air, hollered out in agony, and covered his eyes with his paws once more. "No! THE PAIN!" He cried.

May sighed. "Now Tammy, don't go torturing your big brother!"

Tammy put the doll away. Still cowering, Zlick removed his paws from his face.

"So, May, can we go to Faeireland tomorrow?" Tammy asked eagerly.

"Perhaps. It depends on how well you can learn your helio-fu forms."

"I have them all mastered!" Tammy said proudly.

"Let me see!" May said, judging her.

Tammy immediately assumed Helio-fu pose Mark II. She began a series of ancient Neopian forms known only by the slorgs that crawled on the mysterious beaches of Mystery Island. Since they were in the backyard of their neohome, no one could see the carefully placed moves that she performed.

When she was done, she smelled buttered popcorn.

May smelled it too. "Well done, that signals that you are ready to advance to Helio-fu Taki-ka Ene mem Mark IV. We shall go to Faeireland tomorrow. Just don't forget that Zack and the others are coming along as well."

"And Kito?"

"He's coming too."

"Yippee!" Tammy bounced with joy.

"I still say dolls are for babies." Zlick muttered.

Tammy reached into her bag to grab the doll again. Zlick immediately ran for the hills. (Or rather, through the door up the stairs and to the sanctuary of his chocolate room.)

"Go ahead and put the doll with the rest of your collection, Tammy, I've got to go make some cookies."

"Some _cookies?_" Tammy said, amazed.

"Uhh…I mean…" May coughed. "I have to go make specially disguised dough products called 'cookies'."

"Right." Tammy said. Then May left.

Tammy went into their neohome and up to her room. Now, this was no ordinary room. For any other neohome you would see plain white walls, brown roofs, wooden door, et cetera. This neohome, however, was a bit different. Let's start with her cotton room.

Yep, an entire room made of cotton candy. It was Tammy's own invention, and she was rather proud of it. The entire room was pink and bouncy with a cotton candy bed to match. It was an ingenius idea. Only, the strange thing was that once her cotton candy room was built she had to go to the dentist several times…and she had _no _idea how that could happen!

Her cotton candy room was filled with plushies. Tammy specialized in plushies of all different kinds. One could make a living off plushies, especially if you went into the plushie making business. Her dream was to own the biggest plushie factory in the world!

Tammy placed the air faerie doll carefully amongst her other plushies. Her big ears flopping, she skipped out of the room and down to eat the so-called cookies.

What she did not see was the dozens of glowing red eyes staring at her as she left the room.


End file.
